Birthday Bash
by Seeker of the Stars
Summary: How can the party be complete if America didn't go talk to him?


Nations were spread across the large room, chatting, eating or dancing to the faint music in the background. America stood off to the side, observing his successful birthday party. He spotted England grumpily standing off to the side, before France approached him and they engaged into a conversation.

"Happy Birthday America!" he was suddenly being engulfed into a hug, and to his relief, it was only his brother, Canada. "Here's to another year."

America grinned at his brother who handed him his gift, which seemed to be in a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with white stars. He placed his gift down in the pile that arrived with the guests. "Thanks Mattie! What is it?"

"It's a surprise!" his brother bubbled beside him, dressed in a blue hoodie and white cargo pants. He seemed to be hiding in his hoodie. "I hope you like it. So, how's the party so far?"

 _Terrible._

"Eh, it could be better," America looked at England with a frown, but quickly looked away so his brother wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did.

"You haven't talked to England yet. What's the point of inviting him if you don't want him here?"

"Hey! I-I do want him here!" America protested. "I-It's just… it's weird having him here."

The Canadian frowned at his brother's words. They were obviously a lie. Canada knew how much it meant to America that England showed up this year.

He'd play along for now to get them to talk.

"If you don't want him here," Canada replied with a small frown of his own. "Tell him to leave."

 _What?! No, no, no! Never!_

America stared at his brother, unsure of how to reply. "It's not that I don't want him here Matt, I-I… I just don't think I can confront him."

"And why is that?"

"It's 'cause it's been forever since Art's shown up to one of my parties. I can't even remember the last time he did, 'cause you know, it's the celebration of my freedom from him and all and- hey! Are you using those therapy things France told you about on me?!"

The northern nation cheekily grinned. "I think you should go and talk to him."

 _I can't._

"…France? I already did."

"You know who I meant Al."

"I'm Al. Alfred F. Jones, also known as the personification of America!"

Canada glared at host, who let out a nervous laugh. "I swear Alfred, if you don't go talk to England in the next two minutes, I will get my hockey stick and-"

"Okay! Okay, okay, I'm going," America held his hands up in surrender. "Just stop threatening me."

"Go. Now."

"Going, going," America sighed. "You owe me."

"You'll thank me later," the Canuck replied as he watched his brother slowly drag himself towards England, looking back every other second to see whether or not Canada was watching.

America groaned as he approached England, who was no longer bickering with France. He had his arms crossed, and was watching America's grandfather clock with a sour expression. The Briton only noticed America when he was standing right in front of him.

 _Please don't give me the cold shoulder._

"Uh… hey England," America forcefully forced out _England_ instead of _Artie_ or something else that he knew annoyed the Briton. "…How's the party going so far?"

America felt like he was going to kill himself because of the awkwardness. The emerald-eyed nation watched the American for what felt like hours to America, before he spoke up. "Fine, thank you."

 _Stop being so uptight._

"Um, so… what's new in Europe?" That was the best he could come up with. And that meant that this conversation wasn't going to last long. "You know, in the Europe game?"

" _Game?"_ England slowly repeated. "…Well, I wasn't aware that Europe had a _game_ going on, but now that I know, I'll remember to give you daily updates."

 _Stop being so harsh man._

America tried not to visibly wince at his former caretaker's bitter tone and standoffish attitude. He inhaled before plastering a large, fake smile onto his face.

 _Just act like you do at the World meetings America._

America let out a loud laugh, and patted the guests back. England luckily didn't recoil, but he did send America a strange look. "Well, I meant what was the latest… latest thing going on, but whatever man."

America began to let out his usual laugh when he caught the look on Canada's face.

 _Relax Alfred! Be normal!_ It seemed to scream. Or perhaps it was the telepathy they were recently experiencing. America sent him a small nod before looking at the Briton who looked annoyed.

"You know what America, I think I have better things to do than waste my time here. I'll be leaving now," England huffed. He turned away from the American, and began to move away.

"Hey, no! Wait!" America caught onto his hand. His voice for once, wasn't loud. It barely reached the ears of the European. "Don't go Art!"

England stopped, back still towards America.

"Listen, I know you don't really want to be here, and I know that you'd rather be doing something more… uh, different, but it would mean a lot to me if you stayed."

"What difference would it make?" England asked bitterly as he faced America. "Would it actually make a difference Alfred?"

America swallowed.

 _How do I explain this?_

"It would. It would mean a lot. I know you don't… particularly like this day but it's important to me, and you're an important person in my life. On a special day like this, I want to be surrounded by special people." America said quietly. "And you're important _and_ special to me."

In that moment, something flashed in the Briton's eyes, but it was quickly hidden as he up at the ceiling. He visibly swallowed before sighing. "If it really matters to you that much, then of course I'll stay, you git."

England began to re-question his decision as the American let out his regular obnoxious and loud laugh. "You rock! Thanks man!"

America unhesitatingly hugged the surprised Brit, whom awkwardly patted his back, before finally giving in to the hug.

America didn't notice how England had finally relaxed; how his sour mood had disappeared. "Happy Birthday America."

As he pulled away, the birthday boy grinned. "Thanks dude! Now, why don't you come with me and we can go and talk to… hmm, how about France?"

"…No bloody way will I talk to that _Frog!"_

"Aw, c'mon Art," America playfully pushed the Brit, whom mockingly glared at him.

"No. Where's your brother? Let's go and talk to him," England's eyes began search the crowd for Canada.

"Hmm… oh! I see him there, with Ukraine. Let's go say hi!" America grabbed England's arm and began to pull him towards the duo, standing by the refreshments. The music was slowly getting louder, curtesy of the DJ, whom America had no idea who was.

 _I should probably find out soon._

"Congratulations by the way," England said when they were a few feet away from Canada and Ukraine, whom were laughing about something. The Brit bee-lined towards the duo, deciding not to wait for the American's response.

America stood there, staring after his former caretaker before his lips twitched up, erupting into a big smile.

 _Thank you._

 **A little something for America with FACE family dynamics! Happy Fourth of July!**


End file.
